Il était une fois
by Boculto
Summary: Le premier amour est quelque chose de très douloureux. Kageyama Tobio le sait très bien.
Je n'ai pas de correctrice !

Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Amour du passé.**

La vie n'est pas un conte de fée, et Tobio l'avais bien compris, cependant, il ne cessait d'y croire. Le premier amour est le plus douloureux ? C'est vrai, et il ne pouvait qu'affirmer cette thèse. Le premier amour est comme un poison, le plus douloureux des poison, celui qui vous tue lentement, vous laissant de nombreuses séquelles, de nombreux pleures, et qui réduit votre cœur à l'état de déchet, ne pouvant plus aimer comme la première fois. Tobio en savait réellement quelque chose, et sa douleur ne faisait que grandir de jours en jours, ne cessant pas de vouloir aimer la seule personne qui compte encore à ses yeux. Mais cette personne... Le déteste. Comment persévérer en ayant l'image de son amour qui nous tourne définitivement le dos ? Comment vivre normalement ? Comment...

\- Kageyama !

L'interpellé se retourna vivement à l'entente de son nom, qui fut prononcé par la voix énervé de son capitaine, se faisant alors tout petit, le passeur se rendit rapidement vers ce dernier.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Ça fait quatre fois que l'on t'appelle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour être aussi déconcentré ?

\- Je suis un peu malade.

C'était totalement faux, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Répondre un truc du genre "Ah, désolé, je pensais à la personne que j'aime" ? Non, non, déjà que Tanaka et Nishinoya s'amuserait sur le fait qu'il puisse aimer quelqu'un, de deux, que serait la réponse du capitaine ? Il ne voulait même pas savoir. En entendant le soupire de ce dernier qui semblait s'être légèrement calmé, la "maman" de l'équipe intervint en posant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, le rassurant d'un regard avant de se concentrer sur l'autre passeur.

\- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

Sugawara avait toujours ce sentiment de confiance qui émanait de lui, à chaque fois qu'il parlait, sa voix était toujours calme, son sourire apaisant, bref, une très bonne personne pour la société. Pourquoi pas accepter ? Il aurait l'opportunité de parler de ses problèmes avec son Senpai, Senpai qui d'ailleurs, était parfait dans le rôle de conseillé. Pour en revenir aux fait, Kageyama hocha simplement la tête, décrochant un nouveau sourire à l'argenté qui partit l'attendre à la sortie du gymnase.

Quelques minutes suivante, les deux adolescents se dirigeaient vers ladit infirmerie dans un silence troublant, Kageyama cherchant dans ses mots, Sugawara attendant patiemment. Très vite arrivé, le plus âgé des deux constata que l'infirmière était de nouveau absente. A quoi sert une infirmière toujours absente ? Enfin bon.

Tranquillement, ils partirent s'asseoir face à face, Kageyama jouant avec ses doigts.

\- Tu envies certains joueurs ?

Un premier hochement de tête négatif.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Hinata ?

Un second hochement de tête négatif.

\- Tu as des problèmes familiaux ?

De même.

\- Problèmes sentimental ?

Au vue de la réaction de son cadet, il avait touché juste. Kageyama s'était de nouveau renfermé sur lui même. Déjà, comment lui dire que c'était un garçon ? L'homosexualité était mal vu dans leur pays, mais certains était assez ouvert d'esprit, comme son aîné. Il avait confiance. Attendant silencieusement que le plus jeune d'entre eux parle, il ajouta :

\- Je ne te jugerais en aucun point.

Inconsciemment, Kageyama se détendit, il avait fait un bon choix, du moins il l'espérait.

\- Eh bien... J'aime quelqu'un, enfin, c'est un peu compliqué. Déjà, c'est un garçon puis... Il me déteste.

Même si ces mots était prononcé de sa bouche, cela ne lui évita pas un certain pincement au cœur. Le poison ne cessait de grandir en lui, le grignotant peu à peu, Tobio ne tiendra bientôt plus.

\- Je vois... Comment sais-tu qu'il te déteste ?

\- Il me l'a dit, répondait-il platement, sans trop le vouloir.

\- Je le connais ?

Oh bien sur que tu le connais, tout le monde le connais ici. Suite à cela, le brun tiqua, retroussant ses lèvres, ses poings doucement serré sur eux même. Sa fierté le perdait, du moins, en avait-il une ? Devenir autant "docile" ne lui correspondait pas, et puis, personne ne connaissait sa vie privé, mais à présent il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

\- C'est Oikawa.

* * *

\- Iwa-chaaaaan !

Le dénommé "Iwa-chan" se retourna vers son interlocuteur, celui qu'il connaissait très bien pour lui avoir donné un surnom aussi débile, après tout ce n'était pas une fille à ce qu'il sache. Soupirant alors, provoquant une fine buée dans l'air frais de ce début de soirée, il remarqua bien vite le passeur courir derrière lui, un sourire aux lèvres. S'arrêtant à son niveau, le capitaine de Aoba Johsai, fit mine de reprendre son souffle, un air toujours aussi stupide au visage.

\- Excuse moi, des filles voulaient me parler !

\- Je m'en fous.

Là, Oikawa saurait reconnaître son meilleur ami entre tous, enfin il aurait pu le frapper mais il devait être fatigué, l'entrainement était rude à présent, et puis, un match amicale se préparait entre une équipe qu'ils détestaient tous. A cette pensée, le passeur ne pu imaginer que son adorable cadet : Kageyama Tobio. Ne sachant pourquoi, ses sourcils se fronçait offrant de l'incompréhension à son camarade. Un nouveau sourire et le voilà rassuré. La route se passait dans le calme, les deux amis discutait de tout et de rien jusqu'à prendre de différent chemin.

\- Rentre bien Iwa-chan ! criait le châtain sans aucune gêne.

Attrapant son téléphone une fois seul, il brancha ses écouteurs et les mis à ses oreilles. Son téléphone vibra. Probablement un message de son Iwa-chan qui lui disait de dormir tôt pour être a l'heure le lendemain. riant a cette pensée, le capitaine se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, il ne m'y qu'une dizaine de minutes, et encore.

Ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentré, une réunion ou les embouteillages, à voir. Se mettant à son aise, le châtain reluquait la demeure familiale : Tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaleureux. Oikawa adorait sa vie, il pouvait jouer au volley-ball sans problème, avec son meilleur ami, il avait des parents géniaux, et en plus il était beau, donc bon. Tout tourne en sa faveur. Pas à pas, il grimpait les marches de son escalier pour arriver dans son espace personnel. Sa chambre était la meilleure, elle est belle, grande et bien rangé. S'installant sur son lit, c'est son téléphone qui le faisait soupirer longuement, attrapant ce dernier il le mit contre l'oreille, et d'une voix las il commença :

\- Je sais Iwa-chan ! Je ne me coucherais pas tard !

Un blanc. Haussant un sourcil, le capitaine geint le nom de son ami ainsi que de nombreux 'allo ?', mais aucune réponse, alors qu'il allait raccrocher, ce fut là que son interlocuteur pris la parole.

\- Heu... Oikawa-san ?

Mais...

\- Tobio-chan ?

Ledit Tobio-chan ajouta un petit 'ouais' a peine audible. Que lui voulait-il à une heure pareil ? Bon il était juste 19h, ça va encore, mais enfin.

\- Que veux-tu, Tobio-chan ?

\- Eh bien... On pourrait se voir avant le match ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Ce pourquoi était d'une violence et d'une froideur qui coupa toute parole au brun qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil. Oikawa commençait a s'impatienter du temps de réponse de son kohai.

\- Je raccroche.

\- Attend !

\- Quoi ? Accouche si t'as un truc a dire. Et puis comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

Aha, ironie du sort, Kageyama n'allait jamais lui avouer l'avoir stallker jusqu'à l'avoir. Jamais, jamais.

\- J'ai envie de te voir, répondit-il simplement.

Surpris, les yeux du meilleur passeur de la préfecture s'ouvrirent, Tobio voulais le voir ? Lui ? Sérieusement ? Si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas drôle.

\- Je suis libre demain après-midi, si tu veux me voir tu devra venir jusqu'à mon lycée.

\- Bien.

Ce fut les derniers mots ajoutés par le passeur de génie, le plus âgé ajouta un 'À demain Tobio-chaaan. ~' auquel le concerné ne répondit pas.

Une fois la discussion coupé, le châtain soupira avant d'afficher un large sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tobio ?

* * *

Hi ! Alors j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête, mais j'aime les coups de tête. (J'dis ça mais ça fait une semaine que j'écris ça, oui mes coups de tête durent une semaine. rassurez vous, je suis peu fière de ce premier chapitre, aha.)

En ce moment j'ai ma période Kageyama, et je le ship avec tout le monde, allez voir pourquoi. Donc là ce sera un petit OiKage parce que j'aime ce ship nom d'un hibou. ( Le prochain sera un petit TsukiKage, parce qu'on aime Tsukki et Kage. )

Sinon j'espère que cela vous a plu, je pense le faire en deux parties parce que je suis nulle. voilà.

J'accepte toute critiques !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et tenez vous prêt(e), j'ai 5 FF en cours d'écriture. ~


End file.
